


Badboy turned into my knight in shining armour

by Smoaceislife



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Knight in Shining Armour, Kurt deserves better, M/M, Puck being awesome, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoaceislife/pseuds/Smoaceislife
Summary: Puck has had enough and finally does something about Kurts bully’s





	Badboy turned into my knight in shining armour

Puck walked into the choir room and found Kurt sitting alone crying, "what did he do?" Puck asked fuming, Kurt jumped and tried to wipe his tears away but they wouldn't stop "morning it doesn't matter" he muttered.

Puck walked closer to Kurt and asked him again "what did he do?" "He just said some things" at Pucks annoyed look Kurt finally told him "he called me a fag, he said my dad wouldn't be in the mess he is if I wasn't alive," Kurt said with new tears streaming down his face.

"Get your dad to pick you up now" Puck stated "I can't my phones dead" Kurt told him his tears finally slowing down, Puck lifted a hand and wiped the tears away, he gave Kurt his phone "call him, I'll be back" he said as he stood and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked he almost sounded worried, "just call your dad" he demanded then walked away, he found Karofsky walking down the hallway, Puck ran and tackled him they both fell to the floor.

Puck flipped him over and sent an angry punch to his jaw, Karofsky didn't get a chance to defend himself Puck kept send punches to his face, "I swear to god if you so much as glance at him again I'm going to kill you" Puck shouted.

Two people dragged puck off of him and held him back "did you really think he was going to be here alone?" Puck didn't look to see who had spoken instead he brought his head back hard and broke one of the guy's nose.

When Puck turned to the other guy he was met by a hard fist he stumbled back, when he gained his footing again he glared at the boy that hit him but before he could do anything Kurt's father came into the building the three jocks spotted him and quickly ran away.

Puck finally brought a hand up to his nose his cane away covered in blood but he wasn't sure if it was because of his messed up hand or because of his nose "probably both" he muttered to himself.

"What did you just do?" Burt asked shocked, Puck shoved his hand in his jacket pocket "nothing, is Kurt ok?" He asked changing the topic "I'm not sure yet I've only just got here" Puck nodded his head and started walking to the choir room when Kurt ran out.

He bumped straight into Puck and almost fell over Puck's arms shot forward and caught him easily "you ok?" He asked worriedly, Kurt looked up at him with red puffy eyes "I'll be fine" Puck nodded his head and finally let Kurt go.

He walked past Kurt and went into the choir room and grabbed his bag, "I'll see you tomorrow Kurt" Puck said waving his hand over his shoulder, Kurt watched him walk away with a sad expression. "Are you alright?" Burt finally asked "now I am" he answered with a small smile.

They walked out of the school with Kurt explaining what had happened.

The next day

Kurt had no trouble from any of the jocks all day and he started to feel suspicious he felt like something bad was going to happen, he tried to wipe the feeling away and just enjoy the peace, at the end of the day he walked into the choir room ready for glee practice.

When he walked through the door everyone was surrounding a single person, he walked closer and pushed his way to the front Puck was sat in a chair holding his ribs and looking terrible a black eye was already starting to show and his lip was split.

"What happened?" Kurt finally asked, Puck, lifted his head and forced a smile "nothing important. Did Karofsky do anything to you?" Puck asked with narrowed eyes "no one said or did anything all day" Kurt told him slowly.

Puck let out a sigh of relief "that's good" he whispered "you did something" Kurt's eyes roamed his body till he found what he was looking for "you hit him, didn't you? That's where you went yesterday" he lifted Puck's hand and looked at the split knuckles.

"Couldn't keep letting him get away with that shit" Puck huffed Mr Shue didn't say anything about the cuss "puck I'll have to report this" he stated sounding sorry "that's me back in juvie" he said with a sigh.

Everyone turned to look at Mr Shue "sir you can't, all he did was protect Kurt" Finn stated, Mr Shue looked at Finn with soft eyes without anyone noticing Kurt and Puck shared a look Puck wiggled his eyebrows and Kurt chuckled.

"Please, Mr Shue" Finn begged, Will looked conflicted then finally let out a sigh "no one can know and Puck you don't pull something like this again" Mr Shue stated Puck nodded his head.

"Thank you" Finn thanked him quietly Mr Shue smiled at him, "you're coming with me," Kurt said helping Puck up, Puck looked at him confused "where are we going?" He asked wrapping his arm Kurt’s shoulders, Kurt blushed at the contact "we're going to mine to fix you up."

Puck smiled and walked out of the school with help from Kurt.

"Why did you do it?" Kurt asked while dabbing the blood away from Puck's lip "you don't deserve to be treated that, your an amazing person and you should be treated that way" Puck said sincerely after patching Puck up Kurt leaned forward and presses his lips to Puck's cheek.

He pulled with a bright blush colouring his cheeks and a soft smile playing on his lips "thank you Noah" "I'll be your knight in shining armour " he said with a smirk.

Kurt chuckled "my saviour" "I prefer prince" he teased with a wink, "if it's you I'll allow it."

"I don't expect you to say yes but would you go out with me?" He asked nervously, Kurt looked at him shocked "w-what?" "I've liked you for a while and I was trying to show you that I'm not a bad guy really but that didn't really work out but I wanted to try and be an alright person before I asked you out cause I know you wouldn't dat-" he got cut off when a soft pair of lips pressed against his own "I would love to go out with you." 

"Thank god," Puck said with a smile "and your not a bad guy I never thought you were," Kurt told him with a smile.


End file.
